


Favourite Moments

by Sourwolfhale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Change, only a little angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolfhale/pseuds/Sourwolfhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small one-shot of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s favourite moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Moments

It was early in the morning, the dawn light was only just starting to break through the gap in the curtains, momentarily blinding the newly awoken Yamaguchi. Glancing down, Yamaguchi realises that sometime through the night he has gotten tangled up in Tsukki. A small smile made its way on his lips. Yamaguchi snuggled deeper into the embrace, feeling warm, comfortable and safe.  
These were Yamaguchi’s favourite moments, the ones stolen in the morning after Yamaguchi and Tsukki spent the night together. Yamaguchi loved waking up first in these early mornings because it was the only time he could really muster up the courage to simply look at Tsukki, which was always a blessing because in morning, when Tsukki was still in the space between being asleep and being awake, he would be completely open. Tsukki would unconsciously bring Yamaguchi closer to him with a small smile on his lips until Yamaguchi wasn’t sure where he begun and where Tsukki ended. In these moments, Yamaguchi felt special, he felt important and thoroughly loved. These were his favourite moments.

Yamaguchi glanced over at the clock on the nightstand which read 7:02am.  


‘Much too early for a Sunday’ Yamaguchi thought, snuggling closer to Tsukki, if that was even possible. Yamaguchi knows he should probably get up soon, make breakfast and partake in every-day life. But recently, every morning when Yamaguchi would wake up to find himself in Tsukki arms, it made it more and more difficult to pull away. Yamaguchi had to admit that he was honestly a little scared by what that could mean.

Because Yamaguchi knew as soon as Tsukki woke up and regained his senses, he would close off again and the moment would be over. It’s not that Yamaguchi minded that Tsukki was closed off, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Yamaguchi thought it was extremely cool of Tsukki to be able to do this, and often wished that he could be the same, because Yamaguchi was very open, everything he feels or thinks often shows on his face. Unlike Tsukki. Tsukki was cool and always knew how to make a lasting first impression, even if it wasn’t always for good reasons. Tsukki wasn’t shy and quiet like Yamaguchi, Tsukki was confident and spoke his mind. Yamaguchi adored that about him.

Yet, even though Yamaguchi loved Tsukki in all his forms, there was that small moment of doubt in these mornings that had Yamaguchi’s heart always stutter in fear that this would be it, that Tsukki would tell him that this was the last time and that they were over. 

In that brief moment of doubt and fear, Yamaguchi would start thinking too hard about all the things he wished he could ignore. Thing such as, how if Tsukki were to tell him it was over, it would mean Yamaguchi would never be able to be like this with Tsukki again, that he would never again be able to see Tsukki’s façade crack during they’re most passion moments, or that in the morning, he would never see that small smile that made Tsukki’s face light up. Yamaguchi would never able to have these moments again, and that made his heart ache. 

These where the most terrifying moments in Yamaguchi mind and caused him to panic, and once the panic sets in, Yamaguchi knows he’s defenceless against it. Suddenly, even though Tsukki is beside him, it feels as if Tsukki is pulling so very away, to a place where Tsukki becomes unreachable. No matter how loud Yamaguchi shouts, no matter how fast or far he runs, he can never reach Tsukki again. The thought makes his chest tighten and numbs his body to the point where he feels like he can’t move, can’t breathe, where he can’t do anything. Yamaguchi feels as if he is falling, being left behind as Tsukki walks away from him. 

'After all', Yamaguchi thinks in these moments, 'he was just average, nothing special'. 

After being teased and bullied so much, Yamaguchi had come to the conclusion that he was ugly and utterly pathetic. It was why he was so shocked when Tsukki wanted to be with him in every way, almost every day. Yamaguchi reasoned that the only reason Tsukki probably put up with him in the first place was because Yamaguchi decided to plaster himself to Tsukki’s side. 

But then, in the mist of his panic, Yamaguchi remembers the times where it’s just him and Tsukki, and Tsukki is caressing his body so lightly, murmuring instructions and sweet nothings in his ear. The times where Tsukki grabs his face and forces Yamaguchi to look at him. Yamaguchi still has trouble this, and usually keeps his eyes closed and simply focuses on the feel of Tsukki against him, or the sounds Tsukki makes, the little puffs, or when his breath stutters and catches. In these moments Yamaguchi can definitely say that he loves Tsukki. In these moments, Yamaguchi feels the utmost special while breathlessly calling out Tskkui’s name, because he knows, despite whatever doubts are harboured inside, Yamaguchi knows that he is the only one that get to do this Tsukki, that he is the only one that gets to see Tsukki this way. These little memories allow Yamaguchi to forget about all his fears and love Tsukki with all his heart.

Once Yamaguchi has calmed down, and had one last snuggle with Tsukki, Yamaguchi slips out of bed with a smile on his face, grabbing a discarded shirt from last night’s activities off the floor and heads quietly down to the kitchen to make himself and Tsukki some breakfast. 

~*~

Tsukishima was awoken by the sun light streaming through the curtains. The first thing he recognised was the smell of coffee, burnt toast and a cold bed. Sitting up with a grunt, he grabbed his glasses from where he left them on the bedside table last night, sliding them on and looking at the clock with a small tsk as he read 7:16am, before getting out of bed. 

Tsukishima padded down the hallway to the kitchen where he pauses at the doorway, leaning against it with his arms loosely crossed against his chest. Tsukishima thinks it’s far too early to be up on a Sunday morning, yet, he can’t seem muster up the feeling of anger or frustration as he watches Yamaguchi skitter around the kitchen with a coffee mug in one hand, wearing Tsukishima’s shirt which was far too big for him, hanging down past Yamaguchi’s waist and hanging off one shoulder slightly. 

Tsukishima was never sure what made his pause like this every morning Yamaguchi woke up before him and decided to tackle making breakfast, even if he was horrible at it. All Tsukishima knew was that he felt like he just had to stop and simply look at his best-friend/boyfriend. When he did, something strange swelled inside of him, lightening his entire body on fire, making him take those last few steps that allowed him to come up right behind Yamaguchi, circle his arms around his waist (which earned him a squeal from the shorter boy) and tilt his head down until his face was hidden in Yamaguchi’s hair, hiding the small smile that never failed to appear on his face in moments like these. Tsukishima would never admit it aloud, but these were truly some of his favourite moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really disjointed. I kind of just had a spontaneous need to write a Tsukishima and Yamaguchi one-shot, and this is what came out. So thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
